steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aigeam
Modern Aigeam (Anthophila aintologis) are an extant member of the genus Anthophila. They are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; high manual dexterity and heavy tool use compared to other animals; open-ended and complex language use compared to other animal communications; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. Habitat and Population TEXT Biology Anatomy and Physiology The Aigeam are a species of bipedal bee-like creatures. They commonly have four arms, two legs, and two to four wings. They have long since lost the ability to communicate telepathically through the hive mind, and as such have reverted to being like most other races. They come in four variaties; Eagro, Girx, Cravase, and Situal. Aigeam typically stand between 5’0” to 8’0” tall, or five feet to eight feet tall, depending on their race. All four races have antennas on the top of their heads, which originally allowed for telepathic communication and sensing their surroundings, but now only the latter part. All of them have fully functioning wings that allow for them to take flight as long as they don’t get tired. Aigeam, due to their old hive minds, still believe in their duty to have many children. Standard Drones will typically see between six (6) to twelve (12) children, while Queens may see up to as high as twenty-five (25) children while Royal Guards will see as only as high as two (2) children. Females do not have any protruding breasts, as bees do not breastfeed their children. Instead, children feed off of honey until roughly the age of one and a half years, at which point they’ll begin to eat normal food like the rest of the population. Females have two vaginas, one nestled between their legs, and one at the end of their abdomen, right below the sheath for their stingers. Their abdomen is used for reproduction, while their other is used for recreation. Males have one penis, size depending on race. Life Cycle As with other intelligent species, Aigeam reproduction takes place as internal fertilization by sexual intercourse. During this process, the male inserts his erect penis into the female's vagina and ejaculates semen, which contains sperm. The sperm travels through the vagina and cervix into the uterus or Fallopian tubes for fertilization of the ovum. Upon fertilization and implantation, gestation then occurs within the female's uterus. The zygote divides inside the female's uterus to become an embryo. Once the embryo has formed, over the course of 48-72 hours, a protective gel-like substance will form around the embryo to cushion it. Another roughly 24 hours later, a semi-hard shell will form around the gel to protect it from the environment. After this, over a period of 72-96 hours of gestation, the egg is ready to be laid. Once the egg(s) have been laid, they are put in a warm, protected area where the eggs continue to incubate for another 1-2 weeks. After this point, the egg will hatch, producing a larva. The average larva weighs about 4-8 pounds and about 20-24 inches in length. They have no limbs at birth, looking like a very large caterpillar (or very large bee larvae). Over the course of a month, the arms and legs begin to form, and the more distinct shape of Aigeam begins to take shape. After one year, the larvae take on the true appearance of their respective race of the Aigeam, though standing between 20-30 inches tall. From here, they will grow until they reach the age of 17 in females and 18 in males. They reach sexual maturity by the age of 13 in males and 14 in females. Females do not undergo menopause, unlike humans. As such, they are able to reproduce up until they die, though most females will typically quit reproducing roughly around the age of 70. Diet TEXT SpeciesTraits™ TABLE Biological Variation TEXT Eagro TEXT Girx TEXT Cravase TEXT Situal TEXT Category:Terminology